1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and, more particularly, to a memory apparatus, a memory module, and a system.
2. Related Art
In a typical computer device, a processor and memory are mounted onto a main board including signal transmission lines, and are configured to perform data communications. In the memory, a plurality of memory apparatuses may be configured in a module type and may be mounted onto the main board. In order to prevent data from being lost due to a failure or an error likely to occur in the memory apparatuses, a mirroring operation may be performed. The mirroring operation may be performed by redundantly storing important data.